Various devices and methods have been utilized to conduct blood from the heart to assist with blood circulation in a patient. This is often desirable or necessary in cases where a patient is experiencing congestive heart failure and a transplant organ has either not been located, or the patient is not a suitable candidate for a transplant. The blood pumps are typically attached directly to the left ventricle of the heart, however, at least one blood pump system locates the pump remotely, such as subcutaneously in the manner of a pacemaker. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,876, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated by reference herein. In this situation or similar situations, a cannula may be used to create an inflow conduit from the heart (an intra-thoracic location) to a pump located in a superficial (non-thoracic cavity) location, which may be the so-called “pacemaker pocket.” Of course, other remote locations are possible as alternatives. The pacemaker pocket is a location usually accessed by a surgical incision generally parallel to and below the collarbone extending down toward the breast, and over the pectoral muscle. Sometimes the pacemaker pocket is made below the muscle. The pump, to which the cannula is connected, is intended to sit in the pectoral pocket and is preferably at, but not limited to, a location on the right side of the chest.
One area in need of improvement is the insertion device, or trocar, used to deliver an inflow conduit or cannula to the heart. It would be desirable to provide an insertion device configured to give a surgeon enhanced control of the location of the tip of the insertion device to minimize trauma to the heart tissue during the process of inserting the tip of the insertion device through an incision or other opening in the heart tissue and into a chamber of the heart and to simplify this procedure resulting in a reduction in surgery time. It would also be desirable to provide an insertion device that may be securely engaged with the inflow cannula during insertion of the cannula into a chamber of the heart, and then disengaged from the cannula for removal.
General cannula implantation methods known and usable in connection with the present invention may involve many different approaches and several of the representative approaches are described further below. For example, the cannula may be implanted by directly invading the thoracic cavity. Surgical methods include so-called open heart surgery in which a median sternotomy is made to fully expose the heart within the thoracic cavity. Still other surgical methods include less invasive surgical methods such as a thoracotomy, mini-thoracotomy, thoracoscopic, or any other less invasive approaches. Any of these or other surgical methods can be used to implant the cannula in fluid communication with any desired location of the heart as described herein.